


I Don't Know Who You Are but Please Help Me

by ShinigamiSlingby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio being a good friend, Because I'm that bitch, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Francis, But Roderich is down, Denial of Feelings, Even if he teases them all in the process, Francis thinks he's ruined all his friendships, Ghost hungary, Gilbert thinks he's cheating for wanting to fuck his buddies, Guilt and hurt, Hand Jobs, I'm not that skilled at writing smut, Implied Blood Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, She just kinda oversees the flat, So does gilbert, That turns into a threesome, Thick sexual tension, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, but i tried, passionate kissing, possibly more - Freeform, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio have been best friends since childhood. They enter a flatshare as to keep rent low; this resurfaces many old feelings for the three. Gilbert announces that he has fallen in love for, what feels like, the first time in his life.Their haunted flat may help them more than hinder them in these trying times.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain/Prussia/Austria (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Unpacking was hell; most of it was rubbish anyway. Old magazines of various genre, unwashed clothes with a near-cardboard consistency, crushed beer cans- amongst other things. Gilbert's roommates stared in disgust, mainly, as they helped him move the boxes. Most of it was being moved into the bin anyway.

"Mon Cher, this is disgusting. Please burn it and start again." Francis scoffed. He picked up a pair of dirty boxers, from inside of an opened box, with one finger. "For the love of god, bin these"

"You know you've fucked up when you disgust the Frenchman. I thought that the depraved bastard had no limits but I stand corrected. Then again, not even a hobo would take anything from these boxes." Antonio added with a smirk. He was already making himself well aquainted with Gilbert's   
sofa and mini-fridge

"Yeah and you do realise that I only brought you along so that you can pay my rent. I can kick you two shitheads out whenever I want." Gilbert tried to defend himself whilst tipping the contents of another box into a bin bag. He clearly didn't realise the fatal flaw in his "logic".

"But who would pay your rent? You haven't really thought your argument through, have you?" Francis almost laughed. He takes delight in playfully arguing with his friends but, trying to do so with Gilbert only leads to severe second-hand embarrassment. "Staying here to criticize you is worth the money though, my friend"

"Antonio! Pass a beer before the frog gets a beating." Gilbert called, holding out his hands. One of the unfamiliar beers was then launched at the white haired man's head- this was soon followed by a wild eruption of laughter. Gilbert swore to himself, allowing the cold can to bounce off his temple and roll along the floor. Francis cleared his throat, purely for dramatic purposes, before speaking.

"This just in- the Spaniard has finally cracked. More on the story as it develops." Gilbert caught up with his can, opened it with one hand, and then clapped Francis on the back with the other hand.

"Nice one mate. Now shift madman, I'm not sitting on the floor in my own house."

.

"So, what are we watching then?" Gilbert questioned, idly flicking through Netflix. Antonio lay, asleep, on his lap and Francis was searching for something in the kitchen. "Guess no one's gonna answer then. Horror marathon it is!" He muttered at himself, simply considering what film to start the gore-night with.

"Did you even buy any food?" Francis spoke suddenly, emerging from the open plan kitchen. Gilbert shook his head with a wild laugh. How could his friends be so stupid?

"Who needs food when you have a credit card and a phone? Might as well christen this place with the greasiest food this city has to offer." Francis rolled his eyes- he knew that this was just laziness on Gilbert's part. 

"Just this once, and then I am going shopping for us all. You two are free to join me but only myself and Antonio can pick food." Francis groaned, taking his seat on the arm of the 3-seater. Only because Antonio took up the third seat with his unusually long legs.

"But?!" 

"For the last time, pickled herring is not an acceptable food source- especially when it is practically raw and coating other abominations."

"You're gonna have to take that argument up with Hedvika- 'kay?" Gilbert didn't care for protesting at the moment. All he wanted was the most greasy pizza and the scariest film Netflix had to offer. "Says the one who eats garden snails anyway"

"One, they aren't Garden snails- I do not know who told you that lie. Second, I don't need to argue with anyone- most sane people with tastebuds can agree with me. Even Antonio, when he is awake, can and I swear 3/4 of his tastebuds have been burnt off by that rot his people call wine." Francis turned to face his friends, a level of self-righteousness surrounded him.

"I watched a cooking show once, that Ramsey bloke said it." Gilbert couldn't care about this debate but carried it on, just to amuse Francis.

"He's English. They don't know decent food or how to cook it, even if it came and bit them on the arse! And clearly the Germans are the same" Francis' tone grew with annoyance. "Anyway, I'm guessing by 'greasy food' you mean Pizza?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed, making the man on his lap jump awake. He promptly sat up and punched Gilbert in the arm.

"Do you have to be that enthusiastic when I'm trying to sleep?" Antonio grumbled, with no threat behind his voice, before trying to re-style his ridiculously messy hair "What are you screaming about anyway?"

"Pizza, Antonio, you know how he gets." Francis grimaced "His culinary tastes are so deprived, he believes that this poor imitation of an Italian classic is edible."

"Shut up Francis, you were the one who suggested pizza in the first place"

"It doesn't even have real cheese on it!" Francis continued, ignoring Gilbert's rare voice of reason.

"As if you French know what real cheese looks like" Gilbert muttered, finally deciding on a 'Saw' marathon. Antonio couldn't help but take Gilbert's side on this one, it was far too funny to go the other way.

"Just because my country has produced the most repulsive cheese on the planet- minus that maggot crap they love in Italy- doesn't mean I lack taste" Francis grudgingly agreed with his friend on this- brie is utterly revolting.

"Good call, now shut up and order the pizza" Gilbert swatted Francis away and tried to watch the film. Not that there was any point in trying to focus in this household. Francis then walked out of the room and began calling the nearest pizza shop- according to Google anyway.

Gilbert's mind tried to focus on the film but his heart had other plans. He was far too caught up with the Austrian he met at university. He was an unusual character- mainly a layer of pretentiousness and a reel of sneering comments- but this was a facade, and Gilbert could see straight through it.

.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before" Gilbert spoke, tapping the dark haired man on the shoulder. He turned around and pushed his glasses up, only speaking when he realised that Gilbert was not going to leave.

"What do you want? And I am always in the library, it's a shame you look as though you never come in here- otherwise, we could have had this exchange earlier." His thick accent caused a few unwanted pauses within this but his message was delivered. 

"Calm down mate, I was only trying to strike a conversation" Clearly, the message was delivered to everyone except Gilbert. "Why are you so hostile?"

"I'm hostile in the hopes that the likes of you will leave me alone" he spoke through gritted teeth. He refused to look Gilbert in the eyes because that would mean looking up at him. Instead, he pretended to edit his music theory notes.

"The likes of me? What is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert looked almost amused, within the annoyance, before sitting next to the man.

Roderich looked Gilbert in the eyes due to the height decrease, his breath caught in his throat. His lilac eyes fluttered around Gilbert's face, his cheeks growing redder by the moment. It was as though his argument had dried up 

"Well..I.. Your kind, those who don't take a hint to leave me alone" Roderich added, embarrassment breaking through his guise of anger. He seemingly couldn't tear his gaze away from Gilbert's eyes.

"Well, by the looks of it, you don't want me to leave do you?" Gilbert spoke with a smirk, a devilish gleam flashes before his eyes. "What's your name prissy?"

"First of all, do not call me prissy. Second of all, why is my name a concern of yours?" The man in the tailcoat, cravat, and ruffled shirt just told me to not call him prissy? Would little prince suit him better? 

"Well, little prince, I would like to know your name so we can keep this conversation going? How about that?" 

"Roderich" he spoke immediately, almost catching Gilbert off guard. "Roderich Edelstien"

"Even your name screams money, damn" Gilbert laughed, trying to conceal his emotions. Roderich.. what a beautiful name. "If you wanna know, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt" 

"Do you have a brother?" Roderich questioned, looking back to his papers with a defeated sigh. He put the main books back into his bag- it was evident that no more progress was going to be made here. Gilbert didn't know if the sigh was for him or for the work- all he wanted was to hear the man's voice again.

"Yeah, he's still in college.  
Ludwig. You couldn't miss him if you've met him" Gilbert nodded, thinking of the times back home. How they would walk around the fields and farms, how they would go to the market for their grandfather. How he berated Ludwig for having a boyfriend- mainly because of his age- even though he had one too. Whenever Ludwig needed any help with his model planes or school work, he would call in him to help. The model big brother. 

"Yes, I have met him before. He was in the same music classes as my e-... friend" Roderich shook off his previous comment, an odd action to anyone. Even those who aren't paying much attention.

"What was that? You know you can say the word ex?" Gilbert was guessing but it really struck a nerve with the young man. Probably cause Ludwig's music class was an all male one...

"No, it's fine! Drop it please." he spoke in a low tone "You know why I can't say that word here, I'm sure of it" Gilbert laughed at this comment- if any one knew that Roderich was gay, it would be literally anyone with eyes. He screams camp without even doing anything, then he lets his eyes wander. Not that I mind, of course...

"Yeah yeah, Rod. I have to go to a lecture now but I'll be back soon ok?" Gilbert stood up, winking before patting him on the back. Roderich's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as Gilbert left- he let his eyes wander once more.

.

"So, you alright there? Earth to Gilbert?" Francis called, waving his hand in front of the other's face. "You're grinning like an idiot and I want to know why. Clearly it's not the film." He looked back at the tv, the screen was characteristically covered in blood and body parts. "Definitely not the film"

"Well, I met someone.." Gilbert spoke, patting the now vacant seat next to him. It appears that Antonio had already gone to bed. Of all the people he could talk to about love- it was Francis.

"Oh, do tell! Is our little Marius in love at last?" Francis chuckled, knowing that it would make Gilbert more eager to tell him if he spoke in purely musical references. Gilbert's eyes lit up at this. 

"And if I'm Marius, who are you?" 

"Enjolras, obviously" Francis laughed "Now, speak of your new-found love" Definitely Eponine 

"Nah, you're more like Grantaire, all you do is drink and sleep" Gilbert smirked, resting his head on Francis' shoulder. "And I don't know what to think about him"

"Him? Oh mon cher, you have finally seen the light!" Francis almost giggled "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" 

"Well, he is really stuck up, but the way he looks at me. Oh man. Those eyes as well, they are framed by the angriest eyebrows I have seen, but they are amazing. Oh shit, I need to stop. I'm turning into you!" 

"There's nothing wrong with letting love into your life once in a while- actually, it's quite healthy." Francis smiled gently, tracing his eyes across the features of his friend's face. The flickering light of the television danced along every crease and structure- casting an ethereal glow that Francis could have sworn took his heart.

"I've practically lived without it for the majority of my life- why should i start now?"

"Because you are in love my friend!" Francis exclaimed, smiling almost sadly. Gilbert had never seen such sadness in his friend's eyes before, especially when he was smiling. Gilbert tried to ignore the look on his friend's face but he knows what it means. He felt the same way every time Antonio went off on another fling. "And love is the most beautiful thing we have on this planet."

"You sure of that, bud? I've seen it ruin a tonne of people" Gilbert spoke seriously, for the first time in his life. But that always comes to an end quickly "Besides, all you care about is getting into their pants." 

"You wound me Gilbert dear. I do have the capability to love without 'getting into their pants'- as you so eloquently put it" Francis sighed "Yes it does hurt many people, but it also makes even more people whole again."

"Ah touché Francis. I hope that love can come to you and me- I mean, you deserve it more but yeah" Gilbert let out a light chuckle and then rested his head on his friends shoulder. "Why is life so cruel at times?" 

"Darling, life isn't cruel. It only deals us what it thinks we can handle- and you are strong. What you have in here" he paused to tap Gilbert's chest. Francis pulse quickened; it first attacked his chest, then ran down his arm and extended into his fingertips. His hand lingered for far too long, almost as though nothing could move it. "is the strongest thing I have ever met." A knock at the door halted their heart-to-heart.

"Enough of this soppy crap and answer the door, pizza's  
here!" Gilbert exclaimed, standing up to go to Antonio's room.

"You always know how to ruin the moment my friend. Always." Francis sighed, dismayed at the abrupt ending of his conversation. Guess I couldn't really make a move now eh? Francis thought bitterly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi shithead" an unfamiliar voice stirred Gilbert. He groaned and peeled open an eye, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. "Shithead, over here"

"Oh fuck off, whoever you are" Gilbert growled, throwing a pillow at the source of the noise. 

"Well shit me, that's the first time in a century that I've had an object thrown through me. K'mon Gil I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait? It's three in the fucking morning." 

"No it can't wait, get your arse up out of that bed and talk to me" the non corporeal figure threw the pillow back, bouncing it off of his head. Gilbert sat up with minor protest, only to see that the one who was verbally abusing him was floating above his bed.

"Fuck me! Who the hell are you??" Gilbert exclaimed, shuffling up to the top of the bed.

"No thank you, I have a partner. And I go by a few names- call me Liza or Erzsi." the floating girl, dressed in typical Matyo clothing. Her dress reached her ankle and was covered in intricately designed embroidery. Her tawny hair rested gently on her shoulders, it reached her mid waist.

"Wait, what? Are you dead?" Gilbert questioned, rubbing his eyes in the hopes that he is dreaming.

"Slow on the uptake aren't we Bielschmidt?" Erszi laughed sharply. "Course I'm dead. I've been dead for the past 60 or so years!"

"How come you look like that then? And here?" Gilbert asked, genuinely interested in the woman's older appearance.

"Do you want to see what I really look like then?' she flashed an evil smirk and then her entire appearance changed. Her waist length hair was replaced with short hair that stuck to her neck. Her beautiful dress was transformed to a set of dark overalls with a large yellow circle in the leg. The letters "P.W" were emblazoned onto her chest. 

"What the hell?!" Gilbert exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. He couldn't help but stare at the large cut on her head and two black eyes. Her one arm was completely missing.

"Well, you asked." Erzsi shrugged. "I was a POW in Cambridge, captured in France. I managed to be mistaken for a man up until my death in the 60's- most of the generals were pretty stupid then. Then again, we were desperate towards the end. Anyone with a good medical record were allowed in. I came here but, with the occupation of my homeland after, I couldn't go back. I was an enemy to them." she looked down, smiling softly at Gilbert. "But none of that matters, I know your Roderich."

"Wait, what? You fought?" Gilbert shook his head in confusion, lifting the blanket away from his face for a moment.

"Yes, Gilbert please keep up." Erzsi sighed, pressing a dirt stained hand onto her temples. "Anyway, I know Roderich. Well, specifically, I know his parents. It was such a shame what happened to his family..." she shook away her previous comment and continued "We don't want to be hearing about that though eh?"

Gilbert shook his head "Nah, keep the sad shit away from me at the moment" He moved closer to her in intrigue. "What can you tell me about him though?"

"He is a good man, no matter how much he tries to act condescending. You're definitely his type," she laughed before continuing "He likes people who bounce off of his comments, even if he pretends to be annoyed. Can you tell me anything that happened when you met?"

"He acted like an arsehole" Gilbert shrugged, barely even meaning it "But he's cute so it's fine. He also freaked the fuck out when I mentioned him saying the word 'ex'. Dunno his problem, anyone with eyes can tell that he's a raging homo. Also probably the way he was checking me out as I walked over. And the way he went red as I sat down by him."

"He's freaking out cause of some people idiot. Just cause they can tell doesn't mean he wants them too. You, of all people, should understand. If I wasn't a fucking ghost, I would have punched you by now." Erzsi practically growled. "I'm the same, even in the spectral world- homophobic shitheads become ghosts too, y'know?"

"Ok, so you're telling me that you're bent too?" Gilbert questioned suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head slightly forward. Erzsi rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Are you sleep deprived or actually that thick? Yes I am, and I prefer the term lesbian, thank you. Anyway, not everyone is as brazen as you. Some just want to keep on the down low!"

"Wearing that ensemble? I think the fuck not." Gilbert drew back in false shock.

"Oh honey, now your gay is showing." she chuckled "And plenty of people wear shit like that."

"Yeah, in the 1800's! Not in the middle of London in 2017!" Gilbert exclaimed. "And my gay is always showing, that's the point Liz" he winked at this and Erzsi rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway! We keep getting distracted. I'll help you with getting a date, you don't seem that bad. But first, sleep off all of that stupid ok? It makes talking to you a chore"

.

"Hey, Gilbert darling. It's time to wake up." Francis' heavily accented voice prized Gilbert from his remaining bit of rest. He had managed to fall asleep for a moment, not realising that he had been talking to Erzsi for a few hours. Francis tapped Gilbert's shoulder, in the hopes that it would wake him up gently. 

"Why are you waking me up? I have a day off." Gilbert groaned, swatting Francis' hand away. 

"I have some shopping to do and you, mon ami, have love to find!" Francis sat down on the edge of the bed, a slight sadness creeping onto his face. He desperately wanted that love to be with him, but to no avail.

"What? Nah, I refuse to go anywhere near the uni on my day off. Fuck that shit." he protested, even if it was no use.

"I'll drive you there if you want. Our friend in there" Francis pointed to the far wall "will keep the flat company"

"You sure he will even wake up in time. Robbers will have a field day here. Antonio wouldn't even know what hit him." Gilbert was useless at excuses "All the more reason to let me stay here!" 

"Unfortunately for your shoddy excuse, Antonio is already awake and getting dressed as we speak. Now you do the same- I am not driving you up there in your pyjamas" Francis glared at his Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and tartan bottoms. "And I don't think your smartly dressed friend would appreciate them either"

"I don't care, my pyjamas are fuckin' great!" 

"Calm down Tony the Tiger, and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the living room for you." Francis shook his head and tried to conceal a smile. He walked out and left Gilbert alone- well, as alone as you can be in a haunted room.

"Hey shithead, you got rid of that stupid yet? Or do I have to knock it out of ya?" Erzsi spoke suddenly, appearing to him in her dress again.

"Nah, still as stupid as ever Liz. I do have a question though."

"Oh god, what now. It can't be as stupid as the ones you made last night, I suppose."

"How come you talk like us if you died 60 years ago?" Gilbert asked, a genuine question within his usual stupidity.

"Jesus Gil, how did I even expect you to ask something smart" Erzsi smirked "And it's cause a tonne of students rent this place, I learnt the way of the stupid teen"

"That isn't fair! And I get that, but it ain't stupid. An' I have to get dressed now so get the hell out." Gilbert spoke before taking the half-decent clothes out of his wardrobe.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't wreck the place while I'm gone. This has been my room for ages and it'll stay like that." Gilbert just rolled his eyes and picked out the jeans and band t-shirt.

.

"Antonio?" a nervous Francis muttered. He was messing with the hem of his shirt and tapping his foot.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Antonio questioned, flicking through the channels to no luck. He turned his head to Francis and looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Gilbert again?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can take it anymore." a  
Francis sighed and looked to the floor. "I love him so much but I can't take it. He loves another."

"What? How did you find out?" Antonio dropped the remote and turned to face Francis, his legs now crossed into the sofa. 

"You were asleep, it was before the pizza. He told me that he met someone that day. My heart broke in two Gilbert, I swear to god."

"Francis, mate, please shut up. I'm far too tired to speak about this now but we can chat later." Antonio chuckled and looked back to the TV "I'll fix your love life soon"

"Thank you darling." Francis smiled "I'll be back soon"


	3. Chapter 3

"Gilbert, dear. You're going to meet the supposedly love of your life in a battered pair of jeans and a grime covered tshirt. Unbelievable." Francis scoffed, starting up the car "Next time you meet him, I'm dressing you."

"What's wrong with this? Mate, if he's gonna fall in love with someone, he better fall in love with this Gil." he filled the car with riotous laughter. "who doesn't love me?"

Well that is true...

"Yes, but I don't think Roderich appreciates nothing less than the best. Quite frankly, mon ami, you look like shit." Francis nearly hit himself as that last part came out. 

"Lookin like shit is my trademark though, you know that " Gilbert sighed, this was far from his usual laughing self. Francis bit his tongue and sank back into his seat in embarrassment. For once, Gilbert actually looked upset at Francis' incessant mockeries. 

"Look, you know I didn't mean that. But, the important question, have you put cologne on this morning? Or at least deodorant?" Francis attempted an apology. He started up the engine of the car and sped off from the front of the flat.

"I haven't even showered mate." Gilbert howled, poking Francis' shoulder.

"You," Francis began, turning to face his white haired friend "Are disgusting"

"Ah, you know I only say that to piss you off dear." Gilbert waved a hand of dismissal. "Now keep your eyes on the road. I know you French can't drive for shit but I don't wanna die today."

"I still have my license and you don't. What does that say about us?" Francis muttered under his breath. He just wanted to grab his friend and kiss him till he lost air. Antonio's words stuck in his head however. I'll fix your love life later.

Francis gripped the steering wheel and tried to concentrate on something else. All he could see, however, was Gilbert's thighs, moving in tight denim to the sound of the radio. Gilbert's pale arms, muscular but not overly so, and slender fingers also dancing away to the music. Being in this car was driving Francis insane. It was sheer torture and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Francis, are you okay?" Gilbert spoke in ironic naivety. "You seem tense." How could Francis tell his best friend, who has just recently told him of his crush, that he wanted to just have him take him right here and now?

"It's nothing, my dear. Just a little tired as usual." They had stopped on the university car park, waiting for Gilbert to get out.

"No, I know your type of tired mate, this isn't it. We've been buddies for years, please just tell me." Gilbert pried further. 

"Well, there's no point in saying now. Especially considering you like another." Francis clapped his free hand against his mouth, wide eyed panic returning to his form.

"Oh." Gilbert managed to force out. He had known for a few weeks; it's hard to not know when you accidently hear someone moan your name. "I'm so sorry Francis"

"Please don't be sorry Gilbert, you have nothing to be sorry for. You fell in love and-" 

Gilbert stopped Francis with a kiss, strong and passionate. He couldn't believe that he had done that, but he was glad of it. Francis moaned into his mouth, trying to stop himself; he had waited for this moment for years however. His skin felt ablaze as he grasped Gilbert's hair to pull him closer. Francis' other hand moved from the steering wheel and onto Gilbert's chest. The air had been broken, but what was left felt like a destructive flame. All barriers of friendship had been ruined, and in such a perfect way. Gilbert rested his hand on Francis' neck, stroking its nape. His kisses became lower; he reached the other's jaw before he realised what he was doing.

"Oh my god Francis, I am so sorry!" Gilbert exclaimed, pushing himself back into the seat. "I didn't mean to." He couldn't help to admit that the sight infront of him was astounding. Francis' hair was dishevelled and a line of pink had tinted his face. He was gasping for air and was noticeably turned on by the ordeal.

"Please don't be sorry mon cher. It was my fault for saying anything." Francis hung his head, almost crying at the emotions he was feeling. The irreconcilable friendship, the full body heat of lust, and the undeniable shame. 

"Speak with me later okay? I need to go now." Gilbert spoke, a hint of sadness lining his voice.

"Please do, I'll be waiting." Francis smiled bleakly, watching the man step out of his car and walk towards the library. He sat in the car and the tears rolled down his face. The same was building as he felt his whole body shake with desire. The other man had kissed him, and the kiss was so full of emotion. What could any of this mean? Francis slammed his head against the wheel, letting out a breathy scream of frustration. He couldn't do anything like this.

-

He drove home, still thinking about that perfect moment. It only lasted a minute but felt like forever. He wanted it to last forever as it was bitterly cut short. Francis couldn't help himself but think of what could have happened. Of Gilbert's light weight resting on his lap, grinding into him with every kiss. Hands roaming astray: up his back, down to the dip, around his neck and in his trousers. Gilbert's slender fingers trailing his body, slightly cold but a welcome change from the burning fire in his body.

"I've already been through this, he might have a boyfriend." Francis muttered, whining at his own words. He wondered what Gilbert would sound like; a deep, gruff sound or one completely unbeknownst to him. Francis just wanted to have the man, whether to himself or shared, and to just hear him in his most vulnerable moment. 

The flat was near, much to Francis' delight. He couldn't take anymore of his own mental torture. As if to not let anyone- especially himself- know, he moved slowly to his own trousers. Hitching a breath as he felt how far gone he was, he began pressing against the tight material. He couldn't do much, the fabric and the fact that he was still in public hindered that, but he kept going. This was, until an interruption broke through his haze of lust.

"Francis, need any help with the-" the Spaniard's voice dropped of as he saw what was going on in the car. Francis hadn't heard him because of the radio, and the fact that he was clearly busy. Antonio stood there, unable to take his eyes of the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe that someone, even Francis, would be seen like this. Despite his confusion, the sight was only making his feelings stronger.

Shaking that thought away from his head, he knocked on the window. This caused Francis to jump and grow, at least, 5 shades redder. He then opened the door from the outside and peered in. Antonio couldn't help but notice the man's erection, stark against the fabric of his jeans.

"You okay buddy? I came to see if you needed help with the shopping." Francis tried to hide himself in shame, wanting to be anywhere but here. Despite that, a pang of arousal came from being caught. 

"I need help, but not with that." Francis muttered, taking himself out of the car and shuffling to the doorway. Antonio caught his breath in some form of anticipation, not knowing what those words meant.

"Well, I'm here for you." he chirped, only half heartedly realising the double meaning behind these words.

-

The two entered the flat, Francis shaking from all of the feelings inside of him. What if Antonio tells Gilbert? What if this makes their friendship awkward? Antonio left none of those questions answered as he pulled Francis' back by the collar and onto the door. There was a force behind this action that made Francis yelp.

"Are you okay with this?" Antonio questioned, moving his hands away from Francis. The other could only muster a light nod before pulling Antonio back towards him.

Francis grabbed him by the hips, pushing Antonio into himself. He released a soft moan as they collided, a flurry of hands and breathy kisses. Francis snaked his arms up to the Spaniard's hair, leaving no part of his back untouched in the process. Antonio moaned loudly, feeling his skin shiver. He fiddled with Francis' belt, managing to open it after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. His hand lingered on the waistband of Francis' boxers, wanting to hear him cry out and shudder against the touch. Not wanting anything else, Francis pushed the man's hand down, crying out at the sensation. 

"You've been waiting for some time." Antonio skipped syllables through his strained breath. He wrapped his hands around Francis' length, pulling the whimpers out of the man's mouth. 

Francis continued his tirade in Antonio's hair, pulling gently as he felt Antonio's hands working away on him. He grasped onto the man with the other hand, still keeping a firm lock on the other's lips. He saw the other man's eyes, pupils wide with pure desire. 

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Antonio asked, moving his hand, thumbing the tip. "Do you want to do this away from the door, just in case" Francis, however, could feel himself reaching his own end.

"Ah..Antonio!" Francis yelped out as the other silpped from him. He was dragged into Antonio's bedroom and pushed onto the bed. Antonio took Francis' trousers down, admiring the new view. He was dripping. 

"Is it weird to say that you are beautiful?" Antonio gasped, kneeling down infront of Francis' splayed form. 

"Please." Francis managed to push out. Make me forget about the horrible day I've had. Make it a good one. 

"Please do what? This?" Antonio questioned, whether in a mocking way or genuine confusion, and took Francis in his mouth. He began bobbing, slowly down to the others' pelvis, and stroked francis' hips with his free hand. The other was trailing the small of his back; this sending prickles throughout Francis' skin. 

"Like this." Francis whined, pushing the other's head down with his hand. He stroked Antonio's hair, bracing his thighs around his head. Francis bucked into his mouth, throwing his head back as Antonio moaned around him. His first orgasm had been ruined, slipped away as Antonio moved him, but he knew that he could chase his end this time. "Antonio!" he exclaimed, feeling the heat flush trough his body. 

The other began licking slowly, as to savour every drop, his face as red as Francis'. The other complaining under his breath at the change. He tried so desperately to make Antonio stop this agonising display; he began stroking Antonio's hair and pushing himself further into Antonio's mouth. The spaniard sighed and began picking up pace, understanding what Francis' encouraging moans meant. He moved his left hand up above Francis' shirt, digging his nails in gently and circling his nipples. Francis was close and Antonio aimed to feel every inch of the other. He wanted to make it worthwhile; he did promise to sort Francis' love life out, after all. 

Francis released a loud moan, so loud Antonio thought he would finish from the sound, and jutted upwards. His thighs shook around Antonio's head, feeling every pulse and every time he let out more. He chased his high, touching himself as the climax pulsed through his core. 

Antonio moved away, once Francis had slumped back on the bed, and licked Francis clean. He looked up at the other man, winking as he did so. "Are you okay now?"

"I didn't know you had that in you Toni." Francis gasped, as soon as he gathered his words. "Do you need any help?" 

"When you've recovered, I can see that's took a bit out of you." Antonio began, before hearing the front door open. He sighed, rolling his eyes and then turning to Francis. "Guess that will have to wait my dear." 

"Guys! You would not guess the day I've just had." Gilbert shouted through the empty living room. Antonio sheepishly opened his door, stepping out and greeting his friend with a typical smile. About ten seconds later, Francis emerged. The two of them still looked dishevilled. "Never mind my day, what the fuck happened here?"

"I don't know what you mean Gil." Antonio lied, grinning wildly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes you do. Not even a pillow could hide your hard on mate, and look at Francis. I haven't seen him grin that wild since that cheap English hooker was here." Gilbert spoke, pointing at them both in turn.

"I'll have you know, Arthur is not a cheap hooker, he's my good friend." Antonio glared, trying to deflect the attention away from his crotch. Gilbert simply roared with laughter.

"One: defending Francis? You two must have fucked. Two, that's really the bit you take offence to?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Now, tell me about your day, and I'll tell you about mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him. "K'mon, tell me how this happened." Gilbert tried to hide his slight interest in their predicament. He shuffled in his seat as Francis sat beside him, still remembering earlier. Antonio perched himself on the arm of the sofa, draping his hand over his thigh.

"Well, I found this one." Antonio nodded to Francis "We had a talk and then this happened. We need to go shopping later, don't we?" Antonio nudged Francis, causing him to blush further. 

Gilbert grinned wildly, putting his hand on Francis' shoulder. "He's good isn't he?" 

"Excuse me? You two?" Francis inquired, pointing at them both. "When?"

"Oh, when we were in college. He blew me in the toilets in between class. He's great." Gilbert laughed off the comment, winking at Antonio.

This caused Francis to feel the way he did earlier. Remembering Antonio's tongue, his wandering hands. He also couldn't help but think about his two friends doing what he and Antonio did earlier. 

"Enough about this," Antonio spoke, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What happened in your day?"

-

"Hey, I gathered you'd be here Little Prince." Gilbert grinned, excited about the prospect of taking to Roderich. He looked at the man sat in front of him. His face contorted to a scowl as he watched the white haired man take a seat beside him.

"You again, I thought you were going to leave me alone" Roderich scoffed, resting his head on his pen. He had his textbooks laid out infront of him, the other hand tapping on the book. Gilbert wiggled his eyebrow and tilted his head to the right.

"I thought you wanted to see me priss. You might have not said it but your eyes did." Those gorgeous violet eyes. He watched the other shuffle on his seat, the panic setting in at Gilbert's words. He was in a more gentle attire today, something that set Gilbert's heart racing. A button up shirt, purple and unbuttoned to show his slender neck. 

"I cannot say that I didn't want to see you again." Roderich sighed, putting his books in the satchel next to him. "So, what did you want to see me for?"

"I just wanted to get to know you more." Gilbert winked, rubbing Roderich's leg with his own. The other man sat up straight, a look of shock on his face. He would have killed anyone who noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Well, you aren't getting to know me like that. Please refrain." Roderich scoffed, moving his body further into the chair.

"Fine fine, sorry if I made you uncomfortable there dude." Of all the things Gilbert was, someone who pushes another past their comfort zone is not one of those. "You wanna grab a coffee?"

"Very well, even though I've got class in half an hour. We can grab one from here if you would like."  
-

"So what you're telling me is nothing happened. You went all that way for nothing. Oh I'm sorry buddy." Antonio chuckled, looking somewhat sympathetically at Gilbert. He reached over to pat Gilbert on the shoulder, to no avail.

"What! We had coffee and then I walked him to lesson." Gilbert glared, swatting away at Antonio's hand. "Besides, I've only met him twice, I didn't expect much."

"Hey, for Francis here, two dates means marriage. He never gets past the bar." Antonio nudged his friend, winking at him as he looked up.

"You're one to talk Tony, you haven't even had a date." Gilbert retorted, bobbing his tongue out at the other.

"Still let me suck your dick sweetie."

"Woah, this is getting a little too tmi." Gilbert laughed, pushing the two gently. 

"You can join in if you want." Antonio suggested, shocking all the members in the room. "I mean, I was only kidding guys."

"I'd be down." Francis only half joked. 

"Oh we know you would." Gilbert rolled his eyes with an almost unnoticeable smirk "I mean, me too." He meant every word- especially if that meant his prissy friend could join in.

"Well, now we've got that out our systems, we can continue our film marathon!" Francis tried to divert the conversation away from the growing silence. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He went to Netflix and then put the second Saw film on, sinking into the background of the setting. 

"We got any pizza left? I saw how you guys didn't wake me yesterday after all." Antonio asked, breaking a somewhat silence.

"Nah, sorry Tony. We can go shopping if you wanna, leave loverboy here with his shitty films." Francis nudged Antonio.

"You guys call me loverboy? I caught you doing unspeakable things earlier" Gilbert stressed all the syllables, clutching his chest. "May I get my innocent eyes back!" 

"Oh piss off." Antonio laughed, slapping Gilbert around the head. "Come on sweetie, let's get shopping for this idiot."

-

Francis was distracted. He let his mind wander through the events of the day. Gilbert's kiss, Antonio's display. Antonio's hands and tongue. How could his friends torture him so? He heard a buzz from his phone, Antonio already occupied with picking up shopping. He reached into his pocket and entered his password. The notification read:

Gilbert:

Hey, I need to talk to ya later. I'll be in my room. If Tony is there, don't answer.

"Hey what's that?" Antonio asked, snatching the phone from his hand. "Oh, Gilbert been messaging you? Interesting." 

"Give me the phone back and pay for the damn shopping." Francis spoke, his tone stern and his palm outstretched. 

"You're being demanding for someone who turns into the other's putty as soon as he sees a dick." Antonio winked and spoke in a sultry voice.

"Phone." Francis growled "And no I don't, trust me." His eyes grew dark and a smirk lay on his face.

"Fine, have your stupid phone. I'll go pay for the shopping." Antonio half heartedly spoke, slapping the phone in the other's hand.

The two loaded the shopping into the car in silence, the air thick with tension. Francis felt a pang of guilt deep in his core.

"Look, I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to speak like that to you." Francis patted the other on the arm.

"Don't worry buddy, I was being unreasonable." Antonio smiled softly, kissing Francis on the cheek. "You don't need to be sorry on my account."

-

"So Gil, you wanted to talk to me." Francis spoke, worried about why he had been called into the other man's room. He stood in the doorway, lingering for any hint of approval.

"Please sit down Francis, you're making the place look untidy." Gilbert spoke, a certain stern exterior to his words. Francis had only ever seen his friend act like this on occasion. It did intrigue him however, when his friend wasn't acting like an arsehole.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Francis knew, deep down, that this was going to be about the event in his car but refused to acknowledge it. The further he could push it away, the better.

"You know. I just need to work out what happened in the car." Gilbert spoke, pressing his thumb and forefinger into his temples. "You know I'm sorry right?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for mon cher." Francis spoke, patting his friends knee. His hand, once again, lingered. Gilbert put his hand over the top, feeling his fingers lock in with Francis'. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay." Gilbert hummed, moving the other's hand up his thigh. Francis felt the tingle of fear and excitement creep up through his form. One simple gesture and he was already hooked.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Francis stammered, letting Gilbert take his hand. He could feel the white haired man shudder under his touch, the muscles under his pyjama bottoms tense. 

"I just wanted to see you." Gilbert bit his lip, bringing Francis' hand to the parting of his thighs. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind Gil, in fact please let me do more for you." Francis whispered, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked, moving his hand and furrowed his eyebrows. Francis thought he looked even more handsome when confused.

"I'm more than sure! So so sure." Francis hoisted himself up onto Gilbert's bed, resting on his elbows and smirked. Gilbert took that as a sign to move on top of the other man. He carried on from where he left off in the car; he began kissing Francis deeply and grinding on the other.

"So, I'm sorry I left earlier. I didn't want to leave you in this position." Gilbert whined out into the kiss. He moved down past Francis' jaw. Licking and sucking patches of skin, he revelled in the noises Francis was making. 

"It's ah!" Francis yelped, wrapping his thighs around Gilbert, picking up the pace on his own grinding. "It's okay Gil. Please continue." Francis tugged at Gilbert's trousers, a deep groan came from the man. So he did sound the way I thought...

"Francis, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Gilbert spoke before inspecting the red marks he left along the other's throat. He licked a trail along the centre of Francis' throat, causing him to jolt a little. "You know, I've always wondered what blood tastes like." he muttered under his breath, staring at how the other's neck tensed and moved with his hip motions. 

Francis knew this phrase should have repulsed him. The other man just admitted to wanting to try his blood after all. The very thought scared him and aroused him deep down. He felt a sensation, unlike any other that he had felt, shudder through his body. It was raw and intense, it filled him with shame. "How about you try?" Francis said before he realised the words had come out of his mouth. 

Gilbert stopped moving. He down at the other, face red and far gone. "What did you say?" he asked through pants. 

"You can... try mine if you want." Francis repeated, the utter shame in his voice as he realised his words. He put his hands over his eyes, apologising profusely.

Gilbert ripped his hands from his face and pinned them above his head, grinding on the other at a near brutal pace. "You really mean that?" he managed to half roar, half whisper. Gilbert bent down, leaving his teeth only inches from Francis' neck. "I could do that right now if I wanted to." Despite Francis' pleas to do so, Gilbert refrained. He was fearful of the new power he possessed, of losing control of it, but it excited him nonetheless.

"Gilbert, please." Francis tried to encourage him, putting his hands down the other's trousers and cupping him gently. The larger man loomed over him, a look of shock and pure arousal on his face. He thrust into Francis' hand, feeling the blond's slack grip around him.

"I don't want to hurt you though!" Gilbert exclaimed, ending with a large moan. 

Francis blushed, hearing the noises that he had wanted to for years. Pleasuring the only man he had felt anything for- before Antonio of course. Francis picked up pace, growing dizzy on the noises of his skin on Gilbert's.

"Would you mind if I?" Gilbert asked, shocked at how good his friend was. Francis twisted his face, guilt filling his form.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable yet." Francis spoke, slowing his hand movements.

"Francis!" Gilbert spoke firmly "Tell me when you feel like that, we can stop now if you want. You do want this right?" He placed a reassuring hand on the other's arm.

"Yes, I really want this. I love making you happy." A genuine statement. "But I just don't feel like I can do that today." 

"Don't worry! You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Gilbert smiled, moving Francis' hand from his boxers. "Please don't let this come between us okay?"

Francis, after taking a tissue from Gilbert's bedside table, pulled the other in for a hug. "Nothing could come between our friendship, mon cher" he nodded "Just know that my offer from earlier stays the same."

Francis left Gilbert alone with his thoughts. His hand slipped into his boxers and he pulled himself to finish, thinking about having the other for his own. The shame crept up on him as he felt his climax approach. He gripped onto the sheets, clawing at them in desperation. "Francis!" he whispered aloud, tears streaming down his eyes "Thank you." He jolted forward, the muscles in his legs shaking as he came ropes onto his hand.

His body burnt and he wished that the world would swallow him whole. Not only had he destroyed his friendship, he had put his feelings for Roderich on the back burner for a moment of pleasure. He was disgusted in himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really fucked up Beilshmidt. Beyond belief this time" Erszbet taunted. Gilbert grunted, flinging the duvet over his head.

"Fuck off Erszi, I don't want to hear it." Gilbert growled, feeling the tears burn in his eyes. Burning flecks of shame attacked his very core.

She laughed and walked closer to the bed. "Gil, kmon. That wasn't a fair joke but speak to me." She lifted the duvet away from his face.

"You can pick things up?"

"Ever the dumbass my dear Gilbert." Erszi smiled weakly. "I could have thrown that pillow back you know, just didn't care." She shook her head and looked the other in the eyes; his tear stained skin and reddening cheeks spoke volumes to her. "You want help?"

"I mean, it would be nice." Gilbert snivelled, sitting up on his elbows. "I know I've fucked it up but I just couldn't help it." 

"Gilbert, you're acting like a horny teenager. Of course you had a choice. Now, I'm not gonna get all preachy cause technically Roderich isn't dating you yet. I just need to know something." Erszbet stopped for dramatic pause. "Do you truly love Roderich?" 

"That's a bit sudden to say don't ya think!? I've only met the guy twice." Gilbert spoke, a hint of shock lining his voice. "I don't really gauge love that quickly man." 

"Well, it's a genuine question. Tell me how you felt when you first met." 

"I saw him and it was like someone had slapped me, but in the heart." Gilbert had no clue what he was saying but the words came out anyway.

"Gilbert, sweetie, what the fuck does that mean." 

"Well, you know. I saw him and the world stopped. A sudden realisation hit me, this guy is handsome as hell. I tried to talk to him but his prickly exterior kinda threw me off." he stopped, collecting his thoughts. Images of the other man danced in his head, the scathing words, the coffee they shared together. "I just dunno man, I was scared." 

"Yeah, I get that. Is that why you did what you did?" Gilbert interrupted Erszbet's questions.

"Wait, one question. Were you watching?" Gilbert asked, genuinely puzzled. "Cause that's fucking weird if you were." 

"God no. Gilbert, I'm not a freak. I can also leave the room whenever I like, I would rather watch the paint dry than watch you at it." 

"Ever the kind one Liz." Gilbert snorted, feeling his normal level of emotions come back to him. "Thanks though. You've made me feel a lot better in myself." 

"Yeah, I'll let you sleep now okay? But remember what I said dumbass."

-

Francis slumped down on the sofa, seeing that Antonio was still awake. Antonio grumbled, moving up and letting Francis rest his head on his chest.

"What happened bud?" a faint smile made Francis feel at ease once again. "You didn't destroy your relationship with Gil did ya?"

"Well, I might have. For god's sake Tony, I'm such an idiot." Francis scrunched his face up and felt tears form in his eyes. "We were gonna do something but I chickened out."

"One: I could hear you guys, I gathered. Two: you didn't chicken out, you left when you felt uncomfortable." Antonio patted his friend's head. "You did what you felt necessary."

"Yeah, but now he thinks it's his fault. Probably never wants to talk to me ever again." Francis sighed.

"You know that ain't true Francis. You guys have been friends since you were kids; a misconstrued almost-fuck-session won't break you guys up." Antonio tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, I hope so. Thanks for being such a good friend Tony." Francis looked up, smiling at Antonio's eyes. He let his look trail to the other's lips, feeling a surge of energy from earlier. 

"We haven't broke our friendship right?" Antonio tried to ignore the other's intense gaze. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't pull his gaze away from the other either. 

"We haven't my dear, we could never break our friendship." Francis smiled weakly, averting his gaze from the other's face. 

Antonio lifted Francis' head with his hand and kissed him deeply. Although confused, Francis reciprocated quickly. He allowed himself to fall into the kiss, feeling his heart ablaze. Francis wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, allowing the heat of the moment fill him completely. He realised what was happening, opening his eyes wide and pushing Antonio away. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ruin everything." Francis shook his head and fled to his room.

Antonio felt a deep pang of guilt assault his core. If he could have kept his hands to himself, he wouldn't have upset his friend right?


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're okay with this?" Gilbert asked, leading Roderich to his room. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to yknow?" 

"Gilbert, I want this okay?" Roderich managed to say before entering the room. "I want you." Roderich pulled Gilbert in for a kiss, feeling himself relax into the action.

Gilbert moaned into these words, having someone say that they want him was enough to make him melt. He was pushed onto the bed and Roderich rested in between his legs. The two sat there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Gilbert saw everything he wanted in them, such desire and perfection. He couldn't help himself any longer, he threw himself into another kiss. Hands began roaming.

Roderich's hands began at Gilbert's thighs, coaxing small noises out of the other man. He adjusted them both, having Gilbert sit on his lap. "I haven’t done this in a while, I'm so-" 

"Rod, hush." Gilbert smirked, grinding lightly into the other's lap. He put his finger to Roderich's lips, trailing it down his chest. "You're doing amazing." He threw his head back, allowing Roderich to suck on a patch of his neck. The two began moving in unison- Gilbert now feeling how tight his trousers had become. 

"Gilbert!" Francis' distant voice came. "We need to get ready now" 

The confusion came through Gilbert's form. He swung forward, opening his eyes, and the guilt came back in waves. It was only a dream. As if Roderich would ever want you.

"Morning Francis, morning Tony. I know you're both there." Gilbert sighed, feeling discomfort attack his body. The heat pooling in his groin, the pounding in his ears. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, scratching the back of his head. Another day at university, another day to pretend to listen to wait until he sees Roderich again. He made his way to the mirror, throwing on the first hoodie and jeans combination he could grab from the wardrobe attached to the mirror. He shook his hair an grinned absently at the face that stared back. He walked out into the hallway, seeing Antonio shuffle from his room. 

"You alright there Tony? Everything okay?" Gilbert asked, nudging his sleep deprived friend. 

"Nah, mate. Everything has gone to shit." Antonio tried to smile but his eyes remained painfully still. "I'll catch up with you after lecture if you wanna." 

"Yeah, I'll be in the library all day. Might as well stay in the building and sort my shit out. Text me after it ends and I'll go get us coffee for when we meet." 

The Spaniard nodded and continued to drag his feet along the corridor.

Gilbert threw himself onto the sofa, unlocking his phone and attaching his earphones. He sighed and scrolled through Instagram, not really paying attention to the faces and the art as continued this motion. There was only one face he wished to see; the harsh features paired with soft violet eyes. 

"Mon cher?" Francis whispered, putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "You're okay right?" 

Gilbert jumped at this action, but he softened his gaze when looking back at the other. "Yeah, I'm fine Francis. Please don't feel bad about yesterday okay?" 

"Same to you Gil" Francis smiled weakly, rubbing the other's shoulder. He sat beside him, waiting for Antonio to come out of the bathroom. "So, what's going on today?" 

"Think it's an introduction lesson. We're starting a new module today after all. Ancient history I think." Gilbert shrugged and put his legs on top of Francis'.

"I have no idea. I just kind of appear and then ignore everything they say." Francis chuckled, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. "I'm listening, just being harassed by Feliks again." Francis loved his friends but they never know when is a good time to not spam his phone. 

Francis returned to scrolling though his Instagram feed, until he saw a black screen. Roderich's name, kindly given to him by Antonio, was above the video. He paused his music to listen to the video, piano music. The sweet, repetitive melody was paired with almost bittersweet chords. These notes becoming shorter, faster but never losing their beautiful airy feel. The video was only a minute long but he could recognise that piece anywhere. Leibestraüme no.3. Gilbert felt the heat rise in his face, a soft smile carrying from each of his ears.

"So, what's gotten you all smitten?" Francis jeered, poking Gilbert's arm. 

Gilbert moved his phone away, evening there was nothing on the screen, and pouted at the other man. "None of your business." 

"I mean, this is my house too, I have the right to be nosey." Francis pushed, wagging his eyebrows. 

"Fuck off frog." Gilbert grinned wildly, turning his phone off and sauntering to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer- anything for Dutch courage. 

"Really? Can't you go one day without drinking?" Francis shook his head, smiling at his friend. Gilbert flipped him off and then opened the can with the other hand. 

Antonio finally walked in from the bathroom, a large bag in tow. He gave a grumble of acknowledgement to the two. "Sup fuckers."

"Gang up on Gil with me will you?" Francis muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

"What kind of spat did you two lovers have right now?" Antonio snorted, grabbing orange juice from the fridge. "Do I have to call Feliks? Which one of you will take custody of me?"

"Antonio don't you dare." Francis shot a glare at Antonio, remembering the night precious and shuddering. "And since when did you not take sides against Gilbert?" 

Antonio rolled his eyes and turned back to Gilbert, who was now stood beside him. "See this idiot?" 

"Excuse me, I'm getting you to uni today, so don't you dare start this." Francis grinned "I can always crash the car." 

"Yeah but then your ego would be broken with car crash face." Gilbert howled, resting his elbow on Antonio's shoulder. "You'd look like a fucking mess and only to get rid of us?" 

"Come on, let's go before Francis considers to kill us legitimately" Antonio winked.

.

Gilbert sat down at a desk in the library, coffee in hand and several textbooks in front of him. Flipping through them and taking notes, his mind began to wander. His dream earlier, surely that shows how much he likes Roderich? Could it have been a product of his moments with Francis and Antonio though? He pressed his fingers into his temples and sighed. Only time will tell...

"You don't seem like the kind of person to actually turn up to lesson." Roderich sneered, putting his hands on his hips. Gilbert jumped but smiled, knowing who this was immediately. 

"Well, I may look like a dumbass but I do actually try." Gilbert turned around and winked. He closed the books in front of him, allowing the other to sit next to him. 

"So, what brings you to the library?" Roderich asked, crossing his arms and nodding. 

Gilbert simply stared at his face, his lips mainly. The soft pink skin, moving and smiling at him. The gentle eyes set in sharp cheekbones. "Well, I'm here to do work, clearly." Gilbert lied. I'm actually here for you Roderich. "We started a new module today so I thought I'd buff up my knowledge." 

"What are you learning?" Roderich asked yet another question, his soft and almost sultry voice coaxing Gilbert into surrender. He was genuinely interested in the conversation, Gilbert could see this, despite his nonchalant exterior. 

"Well, the history of war. I thought we were going to be doing classics but nope. We were thrown in the deep end." Gilbert moved his notebook over to Roderich, allowing the other to skim around his notes. The first page was simply a timeline of the wars within his given time period. 500 years of European war- starting at 1519 and ending present day. His first notes were regarding the Polish-Teutonic wars.

"Interesting." Roderich pushed his glasses up and smiled. "I wish I had chosen history for my degree, this sounds rather intriguing to learn about." He looked back at Gilbert, a small smile lining his lips. "You must teach me when you learn more about this." 

Gilbert tried to hide the fact that the annoyingly pretentious man was taking interest in his work flustered him. He didn't know how to answer the other man without losing his composure. "I can try to teach you once I know more about the subject." Gilbert began "But also, what are you learning?" 

"We're doing a literary analysis of Victorian texts. We are currently looking at passages from Middlemarch." Roderich spoke, pulling his rather battered copy of the book from his satchel.

"I couldn't care less for English but you make it sound so interesting." Gilbert smiled, sincerity lining his words. "Would you like to go get another coffee, mine is empty." Gilbert added, shaking his empty cup at the other.

"Yeah, what would you like?" Roderich asked "I like you so I shall buy these." 

This genuinely shocked Gilbert; he'd only heard of Roderich's miserly side. Maybe he- No Gilbert, stop getting your hopes up. 

"Well, what would you like, take your time darling." Roderich smiled.

"Probably a black coffee." Gilbert spoke, still enchanted by Roderich's being. "Shall we get going then?" He picked up his notebook, putting it into his backpack and then threw it on his shoulder. The two walked to the Costa on the bottom floor of the library after this, chatting away about nothing. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gilbert's phone was bombarded with notifications.

"What's that?" Roderich questioned, holding the door to the cafe open for him. 

Gilbert let out a small thank you before looking at his phone. He shook his head before turning back to Roderich. "Don't worry, it's just Antonio. I promised to meet him at the library and he's just gotten there. He'll have to wait." 

"He enjoys spamming you." Roderich spoke bluntly before moving to the counter. He ordered both of their coffees before looking back to Gilbert. "How about we go somewhere and let him wait longer." Roderich winked. 

Gilbert felt his heart fall from his being, his mouth dropping at this statement. He almost couldn't hear Roderich's light laughter at his reaction. "Roderich?" 

"I'm only joking dear, don't get too uptight." 

"Uptight? From you?" Gilbert began, putting his hand on his hip "Hilarious"

"See? You're even acting like me now." Roderich smirked, picking up the two coffees from the counter. The two then made their way back to the library area, expecting Antonio's face to be peering around the stairs. Their expectations were matched. 

"Oh here come the lovebirds." Antonio grinned, nodding to Roderich. "And you must be Roderich, I've heard a lot about you." 

Roderich turned to Gilbert, an inquisitive look on his face. "Really, you talk about me to your friends?" he began "How adorable."

"Fuck you Antonio" Gilbert mouthed, hoping Roderich didn't see. Antonio blew Gilbert a kiss, winking at him as he did so. Gilbert shook his head and motioned to the other two to walk back to their table. 

"Did you get my coffee by the way?" Antonio ignored Gilbert's protests "You promised me one."

"Oh fuck." Gilbert grimaced. "I'll grab you one on the way home kay?" 

.

"So, what happened, you wanted to talk to me?" Gilbert spoke, turning to incorporate Roderich into their conversation. Antonio shook his head, resting his head on his hand. 

"Basically, I nearly fucked my relationship up with Francis too." Antonio sighed, musing over the coffee he had brought himself. "I was talking to him after yknow." he stopped, eyeballing Roderich in panic "And I kissed him. I freaked him out and now I'm worried he never wants to talk to me again."

"Can I add something?" Roderich piped up, stirring his frappe with the straw. "If you two truly love each other, that won't bother him okay?"

"Rod, we're only supposed be friends. I can't even keep those." Antonio sighed, slumping into his chair and picking up his mocha. "I'm a mess dears. Sorry for dragging you into this Rod." 

Roderich waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'm usually a relationship councillor for all of my friends. I've had enough relationships of my own after all."

This phrase confused Gilbert, and probably all of the people who heard the phrase come from the man's mouth. He looked so conservative, but clearly not. Gilbert wanted to ask him of these but also feared the answers given. But surely that meant he was more experienced...

"Nice one, I didn't think you had it in you." Antonio's flippant comment brought Gilbert back from his shameful thoughts. He shook his head and attempted to join back into the conversation. Coincidentally, all he could see was Roderich's thighs. He coughed loudly, returning his gaze to the lid of his coffee.

"Are you okay Gil, you look a little pale?" Antonio placed a hand on Gilbert's arm. 

"Well duh. I always look pale mate." he shook off the concern, turning back to the insanely handsome man to his left. Roderich smiled to him and he felt his whole world collapse there and then. 

"Excuse me? I know you want to stare at each other but I have an issue here." 

Antonio's words brought back the pain of Francis' face from yesterday. He'd brought up one of his deepest secrets, and most intense kinks, and the other asked to help him with this. How could he accept the help? What if that had brought the twos relationship to an end? What if Roderich finds out? Naturally, he would be repulsed. 

"Yes, what do you need help with." Roderich was the first to answer.  
"Again, always the councillor" 

"Well, like I said. One of my best friends probably never wants to talk to me again." Antonio took a sip of his coffee and continued "What if he wants me out of the flat because of this?"

"Now mate, you're thinking too ahead of yourself." Gilbert spoke, still eyeing Roderich up from the side. "He couldn't kick you out like that, no matter how weird the night got." Gilbert should know, it's on the tip of his mind too. 

"Enough about me, what about you Gilbert?" Antonio began, looking the two up and down "You had some issues this morning I guess." 

Oh, Antonio, you bastard. 

"Well, nothing that really matters anymore." Gilbert checked, shifting in his seat. 

"You know, anything you say here won't be taken further." Roderich aimed to reassure the other, this only making him feel the more guilty. He slumped back and took a long sip of his coffee. He wished a black hole would simply crash into the library and swallow him whole. 

"It's okay, honestly. I don't really feel comfortable talking about it here." Gilbert glared at Antonio, trying to not get overcome with emotion once more. 

"Fine, if the lady continues to protest, we shall drop the conversation." Roderich smirked, joining the other two in a synchronised sip of drink. He too a piece of paper out of his pocket discreetly, writing a small note onto it and slipping it into Gilbert's pocket. 

Naturally feeling the slight change, he stuck his hand in there, picking out the paper under the desk. A note: it read "My offer stays the same, if you want to get out of here." Gilbert didn't even read the words at first, simply admiring the delicate handwriting. He sat there, a moment of shock lining his every feature. He turned his head slightly, noticing a gently smirking Roderich from his peripheral vision. 

Luckily, Antonio hadn't seen this exchange- he was still absorbed in the lid of his coffee. He suddenly flung his head up, eyes wide in shock. "Oh yeah, Francis won't be taking us home today. He's gonna stay behind to sort out stuff here." he paused before turning to Roderich "You can come back with us if you want." 

Gilbert glared in Antonio's vague direction before Roderich kicked him gently under the table. A small gesture but he knew all too well what it meant. It meant that his friends were going to bully him for the rest of his life. Including Erszbet. Gilbert sighed and accepted his fate, he stood up and his friends followed suit. 

"Still want that coffee mate?" Gilbert spoke, nudging Antonio lightly. He had no intent of buying another coffee, but Antonio would only badger him all day over it. 

The Spaniard shrugged, looking back to the two. "Only if you're having one." The two turned to Roderich who shook his head. "Guess that settles it. You better get me one tomorrow then."

.

"See you tomorrow Rod, I'll be in the library if you wanna talk again." Gilbert called to the man now walking back in himself. Their apartment building stood before them but Gilbert was hellbent on saying good bye. 

Once Roderich was out of sight, Antonio began speaking. "So, that's who's gotten you all soft?" He elbowed Gilbert in the ribs, a wide grin on his face. The two walked to the lift, getting in as quickly as they could. 

"Oh fuck off." Gilbert growled, trying to conceal the grin appearing on his own face. "Not like you're one to talk about dating."

"He looks a little posh for me." Antonio continued, ignoring Gilbert's remark and unlocking the door to their home. "Bit too fruity if you get what I mean." 

"What gives you the right to say that." Gilbert smirked "Mr flamboyant shirt and skinny jeans. Being able to see your dick in that much definition makes me uncomfortable."

"Weren't saying that when it was in your mouth." Antonio winked, flopping as dramatically as he could against the sofa. "Besides, what's so special about him anyway. Being serious this time."

"Well, darling, when your dick was in my mouth, I didn't have to look at it. When it's being waved in my face through your jeans, I do." Gilbert walked to their fridge, picking up a can of diet cola and sitting on the arm of the sofa by Antonio. "And I dunno man. He's just different. All the people I've shagged, no offence Tony, haven't felt like the time I spend with him." 

"Fucks sake, he really has turned you soft." Antonio laughed. "And well, I'm gonna give you this advice now. No matter how much of a cunt you pretend to be, you're a good man. Don't let anyone take advantage of that."

.

Gilbert sat down in his bed, staring at the note Roderich had sent him. "My offer stays the same, if you want to get out of here." Gilbert mumbled to himself. He shook his head and opened his phone, sure on tracking down the meaning of this.

Rod, it's me

I gathered, being someone with minor reading capabilities. 

Yeah, anyway. About earlier. What did your note mean?

I said what I said. We could have gone and found somewhere else to be. ;) 

No, why the sudden change in tune? You didn't want to talk to me a few days ago, now you're doing this? 

I figured it out. You annoyed me Gilbert Beilshmidt. But, if you're anything like your brother, I am willing to talk to you. Talking to you made me fall for you somewhat. I was simply returning a favour. 

Favour?   
message read at 21:45


	7. Chapter 7

A pillow came crashing towards Gilbert's semi-sleeping form "Look Gilbert." 

"Oh wow, you finally learnt to remember my name." Gilbert spoke, propping himself up onto his elbows and giving the ghost a sarcastic grin. 

"Oh piss off." she rolled her eyes. At least, Gilbert thought he saw her roll her eyes, non-corporeal forms are hard to notice really. "Anyway, back to my point. You actually did some good today. Roderich seems to like you, and that note he sent you." 

Gilbert waved a hand in the ghost's general direction. "He hasn't texted me back about the note so I'm just gonna call it a joke." He tried to look around the room, only to see most of it enveloped in darkness. "What time is it anyway."

"I don't care for knowing the time, check your phone." she winked.

Gilbert shrugged off this odd motion and grabbed his phone. First he complained about the time mentally, 1am. Then, he noticed the real reason Erzsébet had said this. 

Roderich_Edelstein25:

Hello, I am sorry that I didn't reply sooner, gathering up the courage was rather a difficult task. But, I am ready to send this message. My note, regarding meeting elsewhere with you was a little bit of a joke but with some correct intentions. I would like to meet with you, not for sex, but to get to know you. I was a little harsh before, I can agree, but I was nervous about the potential harm that would come to either of us. I feel more comfortable in saying things like this now as the area seems quite liberal. So, do you want to meet with me tomorrow for a coffee? I'm sorry this message is awfully long but I can never shut up when I get started. All the best Gilbert, I hope we speak soon.

Gilbert placed his phone down and stared directly to Erzsébet. "You knew this right?" Gilbert asked, almost laughing in disbelief at her.

"Yeah, I saw the notification but I didn't go through your phone. Unfortunately, not having a physical form means I can't bypass your password. Even if I know it."

"You know my password?!" 

"I mean, yeah. You're never off your bloody phone, it's not hard to notice you pop it in when I can literally go through walls." 

"There's that old timer attitude. Never off my phone" he mocked, bobbing his tongue out at her.

Erzsébet just shook her head and continued to rant at the other. "Now you know what he thinks, you must be honest with him" she began, pointing her finger at Gilbert. "You had sex with your friends, and while I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I think it would be good to be honest with the man."

"I don't get why. We weren't together at the time so why should it matter?" Gilbert spoke, genuine confusion lining his words. 

"Well, you were showing interest in the man and you did other things." Erzsébet spoke. "You clearly wanted to date him and you followed other feelings too. I just think that it might be well received to be upfront." 

Gilbert shrugged and considered it. "Yeah, I suppose that's fair. I'll have a word with him if it ever comes up. If not, it's staying hidden."

Erzsébet sighed, and waved her hands dismissively. "Fine, you do whatever you feel is best. I'm just saying it might be worth it to have a serious conversatiob with him." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably gonna get some sleep now, just need a drink. See ya in a minute Liz." 

"Never call me Liz but okay." 

"Suit yourself Liz." Gilbert spoke before leaving the room. He walked to the kitchen, noticing a crying Antonio on the sofa. He grabbed the can of pop, walking from their small tiled area over to the back of the sofa. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah, just scared of what happened. I tried to keep it cool when we were with Roderich but I am genuinely terrified. What if Francis never wants to talk to me again?" Antonio sobbed, looking up from his palms. 

"Dude, you know that's a lie. If anyone, Francis should be mad at me. I was the one who made him feel uncomfortable."

Antonio moved his hands from his eyes, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking up at the other. "What do you mean? What actually happened?"

"Well, I have discovered a new thing I'm into." Gilbert spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning.

"Dude, what now?" Antonio spoke, returning to his usual self. He moved closer in intrigue, nodding furiously.

"How open are you to weird shit?" Gilbert laughed, trying to make the mood a little lighter. He opened his can of cola, taking a sip and then returning to the other.

"Fairly open, not gonna say whether or not I'll bully you yet." 

"Well, I mean, I mumbled about how I wanted to taste human blood." Gilbert spoke in quick succession, his face growing a violent shade of red. 

"You what?!" Antonio gasped. He laughed, shaking his head. "Man that's insane. But, I guess there's no harm in asking." 

"Oh fuck off." he paused, allowing the gravity of his words sink in. "Fuck, I probably ruined our friendship right?" 

"Nah, just take your own advice mate. Everything will be fine, I promise." Antonio chuckled, completely seperately from this statement. "Look at us, gossiping and whining like two housewives. Anyway, how about your posh friend?"

"What does that mean, any of that statement." 

"Well, we're dumbasses, that's all you need to know" Antonio laughed. "But yeah, how is Roderich? I noticed you guys texting again earlier."

"Does everyone know my business but me?" Gilbert sighed theatrically. "Yeah, he's fine. He wants to meet up tomorrow so we can get to know each other."

"Oh, get to know each other. Haven't heard it been called that before." Antonio grinned, nudging Gilbert in the ribs.

"You are a fucking nightmare Tony." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "We're going out for coffee and that's it."

"Yeah, sure. Go to bed now, I have some top quality TV to get back to." Antonio motioned to the TV with his head. He was watching some nondescript rom-com. The painfully cardboard characters and their miscommunication. 

"Nah mate, I'm not missing this for the world. I'm going to get my blanket." Gilbert called, running to his room and grabbing the softest blanket. Once done, he curled up on the other corner of the sofa next to Antonio. 

"Thanks for cheering me up Gil, you're a great mate really."


End file.
